worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyss3
Disciple of the Abyss "I stare at the blackness, and see the glimmers of light and truth behind it. I sail the depthless oceans and chart courses where no stars guide me, speaking to intelligences far older than humanity. By my word is their attention directed towards those who oppose me, and away from those I wish. I infuse Quiescence as lesser mages direct Mana, returning Sleepwalkers to Sleep or making a talisman cursed to my one time fellows. The magic of others twists within weak cages of minds, and madness follows in my wake." Imbue Quiescence Practice: Weaving Action: Extended Duration: Lasting Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Imbues the Quiescence of the Abyss into a place or thing. Thus imbued, such Quiessent devices count as Sleepers for purposes of determining Vulgarity and paradox. Cunning masters of the Abyss have also Imbued such items with benefical effects, such as Fate Charms or Talisman-like qualities, encouraging mages who find them to keep them secret. It requires Abyss 4 to Imbue Quiescence into a Hallow or Demense. Imbuing Quiescence into a Hallow must overcome the strength of the Hallow, having a Potency that exceeds the rating. Imbuing Quiessence into a Demense must overcome the Potency of the spell that created the Demense plus the number of Soulstones empowering the Demense. If successful, the Demense is destroyed, but the soulstones used to make it are unharmed. This is in addition to the normal effects of making an area Quiescent. Return to Slumber Practice: Perfecting Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Resolve + Gnosis reflexively Duration: Prolonged Aspect: Covert Cost: 1 Mana This spell summons forth the Abyss, reinfusing it into a mortal that has slipped the bonds of Slumber but is not yet Awake. They contest with Resolve + Gnosis. If the spell is successful, they cease being Sleepwalkers, returning to Sleep and counting as Sleepers for all pertinent reasons. Over the next several minutes, and until the spell's Duration ends, they also forget the truth of Magic, although not their associations with any mages they may know. It requires Abyss 5 to return a mage to Slumber. Sail the Starless Ocean Practice: Weaving Action: Extended Duration: Transitory Aspect: Vulgar Cost: 1 Mana Tears open a wound in the Fallen World, a portal leading directly to the Abyss. Travelling their bodily, the mage finds themselves engulfed in impenetrable darkness, a void so complete and oppressive as to smother away sanity and hope and faith. The connection between the Abyss and the Fallen World is highly erratic; the non-space of the Abyss can make some journies far faster than they would otherwise be, and others far longer. Make an extended Intelligence + Occult roll, for a target of 5 successes. The first roll represents only a second in the Void; the second a minute, the third an hour, the fourth a day, the fifth a month, and so on. It is impossible to tell time in the Void, nor do those in it require food or rest. These rolls must be made before returning to Creation, regardless of where in Creation the mage wants to return to. Any magic used in the Void is treated as being Vulgar with Witnesses, and the Paradox Pool is rolled with the 8-again property. Ironically, however, it is far easier to sense the Supernal realms from the Abyss; double the base casting roll. Spirits of the Abyss, such as the Acamoth or those summoned by a five success Paradox Backlash, frequent the Abyss, and many will be drawn to the light and life of any Mages that tresspass that blackness. Command Spectre Practice: Ruling Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Resistance reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: None Issues a single, simple command per success to an Abyssal Spirit. Shadow the Road Practice: Fraying Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Composure + Gnosis reflexively Duration: Special Aspect: Covert Cost: None Shadow the Road makes it more difficult for other Mages to use their magic, twisting the connection they have to the Supernal. For a number of spells equal to the successes rolled on Shadow the Road, the target loses a number of dice from any attempt they make at performing magic by your Abyss rating. Chart a Sunless Course Practice: Perfecting Action: Instant Duration: Special Aspect: Vulgar Cost: 1 Mana Strengthens a target's connection to the Supernal, thinning the Abyss that lays between the Fallen and mystic realms. For a number of spells equal to the successes rolled, the target gains a number of dice from any attempt they make at performing magic by your Abyss rating. Beckon the Eldest Gods Practice: Weaving Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Resistance reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None Summons an Abyssal Spectre of any rank, known or unknown, to the mage. Such entities are always massively resentful of being pulled into the presence of the Fallen World, and the summoning mage is frequently the closest and easiest target at hand to vent that frustration. (Author's Note: I didn't feel like formally writing the rest of the Spirit analogs; treat Abyss as Spirit for dealing with Abyssal Spectres) Shatter the Mind Practice: Fraying Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Composure + Gnosis reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: 1 Mana If successfully cast, the target is left with a Derangement of the Storyteller's choice. Shatter the Mind may also be used reflexively if you are aware that you are the target of a spell; if successful, your opponent is at -2 to resist. With Abyss 4, you may chose which Derangement to inflict. Temptation Practice: Ruling Action: Instant Duration: Transitory Aspect: Covert Cost: None If the target has the oppurtunity to engage in their Vice, they must pay successes rolled in Willpower to not do so. Blind the Higher Purpose Practice: Fraying Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Resolve + Gnosis reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Vulgar Cost: None The target regains no Willpower by fulfilling their Virtue while afflicted by Blind the Higher Purpose.